falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Memorias del Morador del Refugio
Las Memorias del Morador del Refugio son la introducción a Fallout 2, escritas por el Morador del Refugio mismo, cuentan la historia desde cuándo el abandonó el Refugio 13 hasta que fundó Arroyo, tal cómo están escritas son la única información canónica de como termina Fallout, aparte de unas cuántas referencias en las secuelas. Transcripción thumb Algo bueno de envejecer es que te sales con la tuya. Los nuevos líderes de la tribu (quiénes se niegan a llamarse Ancianos, hasta que yo haya muerto, lo cuál será pronto, si tengo suerte) quieren que grabé mí conocimiento para las futuras generaciones. Bah! el conocimiento que necesesitan se encuentra en el sudor y sangre no en letras en un página. Pero el futuro es desconocido y quizás tengan razón. asi que para hacerlos felices he escrito lo que siento será importante (lo importante comienza con "lo que sientó será importante") Ellos quieren que escriba mis memorias, vale, lo haré, pero asi como la canción va, yo me salgó con la mía, y ya estoy lo suficientemente viejo para hacerlo. La Guerra. Se poco sobre la Guerra, pero en realidad no importa, mucha gente murió cuando un montón de bombas atomicas estallaron y casi destruyeron el mundo, Si no sabes que es una bomba atómica, imagina la peor cosa posible, Las bombas atómicas son peores que eso. Los Refugios. Como todos los miembros originales de la tribu, yo vengo de los Refugios. Antes de la guerra, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, los cuáles eran miles de aldeas y muchos, muchos pobladores por aldea, pagó para que se hicierán esos enormes agujeros en las montañas y se construyeran chozas de metal y piedra en ellas, Habían muchos Refugios, Algunos cerca a las ciudades, otros muy lejos, Estos refugios eran para ser usados en caso de una guerra nuclear. Como puedes suponer, cuando la guerra llego, tus ancestros consiguieron entrar en uno, el Refugio 13 para ser específicos. Por varias generaciones, tus ancestros y los míos , vivieron en el Refugio, Como ellos sólo podían suponer, que era muy peligroso intentar abandonar el refugio. Cultivaron su propia comida, reciclaron sus desechos, leyeron, trabajaron, durmieron, tuvieron familias, e incluso purificaron el agua necesaria en el interior. Yo nací en la guardería y fuí criado por la comunidad (y un robot). era una buena vida, pero todas las cosas buenas tienen un final, cerca de tres generaciones después de la guerra, el chip de purificación de agua en el cuál el Refugio dependía para crear el agua pura se dañó. todos los repuestos se habian perdido o no servían y sin el chip, el Refugio estaba condenado, Algo debía hacerse. El Supervisor reunió a los sanos y saludables entre cierta edad y nos hizó sacar pajillas, ¿adivina qué? saqué la más corta. No sería mucha historia si no lo hubiera hecho, no es así? Abandoné el Refugio al día siguiente. Vida en el Exterior. Mís primeros días fueron sufridos a más no poder. luché contra algunas ratas gigantes que estaban más interesadas en devorarme de lo que deberían haberlo estado. Mí única pista era la ubicación de otro Refugio, el Número 15, pasé un par de días dando tumbos por el desierto antes de llegar a un pequeño asentamiento, me detuvé allí buscando ayuda y dí con un pequeño pueblo llamado Arenas Sombrías, Les ayudé y ellos me ayudaron, Debes entender que sobrevivir requiere que trabajeis juntos, incluso con gente en la que quizás no confíes, me gané la confianza, sin embargo de dos prominentes ciudadanos de Arenas Sombrías, Tandi, y su padre, Aradesh. Con su conocimiento, y la ayuda de un hombre llamado Ian, continué en mí camino al Refugio 15, a las ruinas del Refugio 15, siendo más específico. Arrasado por los elementos, los chatarreros y el tiempo mismo, El Refugio 15 no ofrecía ayuda alguna a mi gente. La sala de control que contenía su chip de purificación, estaba enterrada bajo toneladas de rocas, así que tenía que moverme. Después de un pequeño problema con algunos Asaltantes, quienes continuarian por años fastidiando no solo a mi sino a la tribu, me encontré en Junktown, fue allí dónde aprendí la más importante de todas las reglas: hacer el bien a veces significa ser una muy mala persona, mis recuerdos de Junktown están manchados, no siento remordimiento por lo que hice en ese lugar. fue allí dónde me encontre con un perro, quién me hizó su dueño y fue mi fiel amigo desde ahí, extrañó a Dogmeat (Albóndiga) hasta el día de hoy. A pesar de que Junktown era una ciudad de mercaderes (y traidores), no poseía el chip de purificación, pero aún no estaba desesperado, había aún tiempo para conseguirlo y volver a casa, pero debía moverme; por suerte, me señalaron el camino al Hub, la ciudad más grande en el yermo. El Hub era una ciudad más grande que Junktown y Arenas Sombrías juntas, podías dejar caer el Refugio allí y probablemente pasaria desapercibido, pero su gente no tenía vida y por lo tanto era un lugar desolado. Me tranquilizó sin embargo, contratar a algunos mercaderes para que llevaran agua al Refugio, en retrospectiva fue un error hacerlo, pero yo aún era inocente a la maldad y el peligro que rondaban las ruinas de la civilización. Una escueta pista me llevó a la ciudad de los necrófagos, el lugar al que llamaban la Necrópolis. fue allí dónde encontré unos mutantes enormes, portando armas de origen desconocido. Con gran desdicha debó decir que Ian perdió su vida en la ciudad de los muertos. un Super Mutante le quemo hasta morir con un lanzallamas. el paso del tiempo no es suficiente para borrar el recuerdo de la carne en llamas. pero su sacrificio no fue en vano, ya que encontré el chip de purificación enterrado bajo la ciudad. Fue así que a paso ligero volví al Refugio 13. Enemigos del Estado. A pesar de que el Supervisor estaba obviamente feliz de verme regresar al Refugio,vivo y con el necesario chip de purificación, estaba agitado con mi descripción de los super mutantes, fue allí cuando caí en cuenta del error que había cometido con los mercaderes del agua. Les había mostrado a ellos, y a otros, la dirección de nuestro hogar, sin la protección del anonimato, el Refugio podría ser facilmente destruido. Haber conocido el destino del Refugio 15 no fue mucha ayuda. El Supervisor me encargó una misión nueva, Encontrar y destruir la amenaza de los super mutantes. una vez más, abandoné el Refugio, esa vez, con menos peso en mi corazón, Ahora viéndolo mejor, me doy cuenta que fue la primera vez que debí ver los verdaderos corazones de los otros residentes del refugio y del Supervisor. Regrese al Hub, buscando pistas, pasé algún tiempo allí, y descubrí un sombrío mundo subterráneo entre el bullicio y trajeo de esa gran ciudad. creyeron que podían manipularme pero les probé lo contrario y les manipulé de vuelta. rescaté a un joven que pertenecía a la Hermandad de Acero. Algunos buscapleitos trataron de detenerme, pero ya había aprendido mucho de supervivencia desde que había abandonado el Refugio. Me interesaba salir del pueblo por un tiempo, asi que viajé a esta Hermandad de Acero, creyendo que ellos podrían tener el conocimiento que yo buscaba. Trate de unirme a ellos, requerian que cumpliera una misión antes de dejarme entrar. Creyendo que sería una misión corta y fácil acepté y salí en busca del lugar que ellos llamaban El Ardor. El horror de la guerra nuclear nunca había sido tan obvio para mí hasta entonces. La Hermandad estaba sorprendida de verme, aún más sorprendidos de ver que no solo habia sobrevivido a la misión sino que la habia completado. Me dieron la información que requería y algo de su tecnologia y partí en busca del Boneyard. En el camino tomé un desvío y me detuvé en la Necrópolis para ver a algunos viejos amigos, pero desafortunadamente, el lugar era ahora la verdadera ciudad de la muerte. Todos los necrófagos habían sido asesinados, grandes mutantes deambulaban por las calles, encontré un sólo superviviente quien me dijo que los mutantes habian atacado apenas yo me había ido, antes de morir, el necrófago me dijó que los mutantes buscaban humanos puros y uno en particular, su descripción del objetivo especial de los mutantes me quedaba como un guante. con una gran pesadez en el corazón y un apesumbramiento en mi alma continué mí camino al Boneyard. El Maestro. La ciudad de Los Ángeles debió haber sido la ciudad más grande del mundo antes de la guerra, el LA Boneyard se extendía al infinito. Con los esqueletos de los edificios bajo el caliente sol, siquiera el viento entraba en esta ciudad muerta. Encontré muchos enemigos, y unos pocos amigos en el Boneyard, maté cuando fue necesario y aprendí más de la naturaleza de mis verdaderos enemigos. Profundo bajo el suelo, encontre la maldad que estaba detras de los mutantes y su ejercito, en el interior de un Refugio prohibido, dónde las paredes estaban compuestas de carne humana y los gritos de los moribundos hacían eco por los corredores, encontré muchas malvadas criaturas y mutantes. Caminando entre los deformes, maté a uno de los sirvientes y tomé sus vestimentas, oculto de las requisas me abrí paso hasta el fondo del Refugio. Mientras más profundo iba en el interior, más horrible la travesia, más y más carne y tejido encontré, integrado en las mismas paredes. La peor parte de ello era que la carne estaba aún viva e incluso atenta a mi presencia. Después de un rato, me encontré a mí mismo ante la presencia del más horrible avistamiento hasta el momento. No puedo obligarme a escribir sobre eso, pero dejemos dicho que cuando abandoné ese lugar la bestia estaba muerta y el Maestro del ejército mutante ya no existía. Los Tanques. Mí trabajo aún no había terminado, ya que tenía una tarea pendiente, El Maestro habia literalmente creado su ejército un mutante a la vez, Humanos, preferiblemente aquellos con poco daño de radiación eran capturados y enviados a los tanques. dónde eran sumergidos en algo llamado F.E.V (Force Evolutionary Virus), que los transformaba en grandes y grotescos mutantes. Tenía que encontrar esos Tanques y borrarlos del mapa, para evitar que otro tomara el lugar del Maestro y continuará construyendo el ejército mutante. Por fortuna mís amigos de la Hermandad tenían algunas pistas y me ayudaron a alcanzar mi objetivo. Al invadir los tanques, me encontré con mutantes y robots, ninguno pudó conmigo, tenía una mision, tenía un objetivo, tenía una arma muy grande. fue allí dónde Dogmeat cayó, víctima de un potente campo de fuerza, extrañó a ese perro, Destruí a los tanques ese día, y con ellos, al ejército mutante. Lo último que supé de ellos, fue que se separaron y desaparecieron en el desierto. Mi regreso al Refugio 13. No recibí una bienvenida de héroe a mi regreso al Refugio 13, el Supervisor se reunió conmigo a la afueras de la enorme puerta del Refugio y me dijo, apuntandomé a quemaropa que a pesar de que mis servicios serían siempre recordados, ya no podía confiar en mí o en lo que me había convertido, dijó algo sobre que había salvado el Refugio y que ahora debía irme, Bastardo. Así que me fuí. Los días y semanas que le siguieron fueron muy duras, había hecho algunos verdaderos amigos fuera del Refugio y habían muerto siguiéndome. Ahora, mí familia me había echado y dicho que no podía regresar nunca, grité, lloré, y lentamente me di cuenta que el Supervisor tenía razón, yo había cambiado, la vida fuera del Refugio era diferente y yo mismo, ahora, era diferente, pero nunca le perdonaré por haber hecho lo que hizó. Vagué por el desierto, pero nunca me alejé demasiado de las montañas que protegían al Refugio del resto del mundo, quizás quería regresar, forzar mi entrada, o rogarles que me dejarán entrar. Por suerte nunca llegué a eso. Encontré algunas almas desperdigadas, un pequeño grupo de habitantes del Refugio que al oír lo que me había sucedido, habían decidido dejar el Refugio y unirse a mí. Sabían muy poco del exterior y hubiesen muerto sin no fuera por mi ayuda y asistencia. Juntos, nuestro pequeño grupo se movió al norte , lejos del Refugio, y lejos de esa vida, poco a poco les enseñé lo que la experiencia me habían enseñado y juntos aprendimos a prosperar. La Tribu. Con el tiempo, nuestro pequeño grupo se convirtió en una Tribu, me enamoré de una de ellos. y criamos una familia como todos los demás de la tribu. Fundamos una Aldea, más allá del gran acantilado, se volvió segura gracias a nuestro duro trabajo. Enviamos algunos exploradores al Refugio para ayudar a otros que pensaran como nosotros, pero aquello lentamente se terminó. Ya no vamos en esa dirección, a veces me preguntó que fue del Refugio 13 y de los otros Refugios, pero nunca tuvé el tiempo de ir a explorar de nuevo. Les enseñé a los otros las habilidades que necesitarían para sobrevivir y volverse más fuertes, cazar, cultivar, y otras habilidades para alimentarnos, Ingeniería y Ciencia para construir nuestros hogares. A Luchar para proteger a los nuestros. Mí amor y yo dirigimos la aldea y la tribu, La Tribu creció, y se hizó fuerte con nuestra ayuda. Pero todo llega a su fín. nuestros hijos y hijas son ahora los líderes, Estoy seguro que la Tribu continuara creciendo y haciendose fuerte bajo el liderazgo de nuestros hijos. Mí amor murió años atrás y no hay un día en el que no piensé en el rostro de Pat, veo su rostro cada vez que veo a nuestros niños, este diario es nuestro legado para ellos, para sus niños y para el resto de la tribu, esta es mi historia y me apegó a ella. -El Caminante Curiosidades El fragmento mencionado de "así como la canción va, yo me salgó con la mía" ("But as the song goes, I'll do it my way.") es parte de la canción My Way cantada por Frank Sinatra. de:Memoiren des Vault-Bewohners en:Vault Dweller's memoirs it:Le memorie dell'Abitante del Vault pt:Memórias do Vault Dweller ru:Мемуары Выходца из Убежища uk:Мемуари Вихідця з Сховища Categoría:Fuentes de texto de Fallout 2